1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller driving device for a roller conveyor.
2. Related Art Statement
The following is known for a conventional roller conveyor. It has a base frame, a large number of rollers which are installed on the base frame rotatably so that their central axes are arranged in side to side relation, wheels which are fixed to shaft portions of the rollers, and an endless driving chain which hangs over these wheels, and the rollers are rotated by driving the driving chains.
There is the following drawback in the conventional roller conveyor. All the rollers are rotated by the single endless driving chain, and, therefore, it is not possible to divide the roller conveyor at predetermined intervals in the transporting direction or to stop only the rollers belonging to the divided zones.
Of course, it is possible to install a motor and an endless driving chain for each zone to thereby stop only the rollers of the divided zones. However, as such a case, there is the drawback of high cost since motors are necessary for the respective zones.